Breaking Yamcha
by Saiya Winters
Summary: Yamcha's fear of girls has got him in trouble again! See how he copes with the blonde police officer hunting for 'The Desert Bandit'. Will poor Yamcha wind up in jail or will he manage to outwit the flirtatious blonde! [On hold until pigs fly!](sweatdrop)


*What if Bulma never traveled with Goku and Oolong into the desert to meet Yamcha?*  
  
  
  
Breaking Yamcha  
  
"Give me your capsules or prepare to die," a deep, cool voice ordered.  
  
A shaky man stood infront of his over turned trailer in the middle of the desert, staring at 'a young man'.  
  
"Wh-why are you doing this?!," he stuttered.  
  
"Yamcha! Yamcha! Beautiful girl at ten o'clock!!" A catlike, flying, blue creature came out of nowhere and sqeaked at the teen with the deep voice.  
  
The boy's voice suddenly turned shrill. "What do ya meen Puar?! Where?!!"  
  
"Thatta way", Puar squealed, pointing with a paw at a car speeding toward the three. It was coming up fast!   
  
Yamcha looked in the driver's seat and saw an awefully pretty, blonde girl with sunglasses laughing and tossing her hair. "Ah-ah-AH!" He turned blue and quickly straightened up the frightened man's trailer. "Here ya go, sir",he rushed. "Have a nice day-eeee!"  
  
The young girl was approaching as Yamcha jumped, literally, into his navy blue jeep, grabbed Puar's tail, yanking her into the car, and slammed down the gas pedal.  
  
"Yamcha! Slow down!", Puar screeched as they narrowly swerved to avoid a giant mushroom. "I'm not strapped in!"  
  
"Sorry Puar. Desperate times call for desperate measures", Yamcha explained grimly as Puar buckled herself in. "That pretty girl almost saw me", he went on.  
  
Puar fell over in her seat. "If I turned into a pretty girl, would you be scared of me Yamcha?", she squeaked.  
  
"No offense Puar, but you're not that great at changing into girls."  
  
"You're just saying that so I don't!", Puar accused.  
  
Yamcha turned slightly blue in the face. "No-oo. It's the truth." He laughed shakily.  
  
"Yeah right", Puar sulked. Glancing in the rearview mirror, she noticed a distant trail of dust and the glint of sun off the hood of a car. "Who's that Yamcha?", she squeaked.  
  
"Change into a pair of flying bonoculars real quick and check", Yamcha ordered. "If it's that man again, we can steal his capsules,heh." He smirked. "That'll be fun."  
  
Puar nodded and transformed. Yamcha slowed the jeep and grabbed her out of the air.  
  
"Hmmm...", he wondered, trying to focus on the vehicle and it's driver.  
  
"Yamcha! You're making my eyes hurt! Stop adjusting so much!", Puar complained.  
  
"Yeh, yeh, yeh. Sorry", Yamcha mumbled, distracted by the car and not listening. "There! Now who is that..." He squinted and consentrated hard.  
  
"Ah!", Puar exclaimed. "It's that girl! She must have spotted you!"  
  
"Wha?! Oh no!!!" Yamcha paniced and turned green. "She must have spotted me!"  
  
Puar narrowed her circular, glass eyes and squeaked," I just said that."  
  
"Wo, Puar. You look evil and you're scaring me. Change back for Kame's sake!"  
  
"Fine." She changed back. "That girl's catching up...better jet."  
  
"Oh right", Yamcha moaned. "Why me?!"  
  
"Most guys wouldn't mind ya know."  
  
"That was a retoricle question, Puar."  
  
"Um excuuuuse me!" It was the blonde, yelling about 30 feet away from them. She guestered impatiently. "Stop! Stop! I have something to give you!", she yelled.  
  
"She's going to give me a kiss, Puar! I don't think I could take that kind of pressure", Yamcha screeched, flooring the gas pedal.  
  
"I'm not going to run out of gas anytime soon you know!", the blonde yelled from behind them.   
  
Yamcha gulped and glanced down at his gas gage. The needle had reached the 'Empty' mark.  
  
"Puar! I thought I told you to fill it up!", Yamcha accused. "I gave you the zenii for it!"  
  
Puar avoided yamcha's eyes. "That zenii was for gas? Remember how you complimented me on my shiney coat of fur?"  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"Well...I used the zenii to get a professional brush", Puar said quickly.  
  
"Puar how could you do this to me?!", Yamcha groaned. The car started to splutter and slow down. "Car! How could you do this to me?! Please don't do this to me! I love you honey",he begged, kissing the steering wheel.  
  
The engine splutted once again louder this time, and the car slowed to '1mph'. 


End file.
